packs_and_tribesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lila
This OC belongs to Wings. She is the queen/alpha of the Tribe of Reptilia. }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#fff; background:#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Creator | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Aliases | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Main Attribute | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Elemental Attribute | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Color | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Animal | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Song | type here |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#fff; background:#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Age | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Gender | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Preference | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Occupation | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Tribe | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Goal | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Residence | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Relatives | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Allies | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Enemies | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Likes | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Dislikes | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Powers and abilities | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #;" | Weapons | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Ships | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Quote | type here |} |} Appearance Lila is a large, greatly feared snake. She is affected by the lingering mutation by her colors as well as her size. She appears to have the patterns of a coral snake, but instead of the usual gold/black/red, she is mainly a dark violet. Her rings are alternating orange and soft-red, and her jagged underscales are light purple. Her eyes are cold and amber, glinting like shards of copper. WIP Personality History Relationships Alphas NightStrike: Viridian: Alizarin: Ahura: Briggen: Luna: Ragnar: Codius: Sor: Inferno: Seastorm: Other Creek and Moth: Shyshi: Strike: Riskkor: Swoop: Thrasher: Peacekeeper: Selene: Blade: Category:Females Category:Snakes Category:Royalty Category:Alphas Category:Roleplaying Characters Category:Adults Category:Wings's OCs Category:Characters Category:Queens Category:Tribe of Reptilia OCs